1) Field
Embodiments of the present invention pertain to the field of semiconductor processing and, in particular, to methods of patterning low-k dielectric films.
2) Description of Related Art
In semiconductor manufacturing, a low-k dielectric is a material with a small dielectric constant relative to silicon dioxide. Low-k dielectric material implementation is one of several strategies used to allow continued scaling of microelectronic devices. In digital circuits, insulating dielectrics separate the conducting parts (e.g., wire interconnects and transistors) from one another. As components have scaled and transistors have moved closer together, the insulating dielectrics have thinned to the point where charge build-up and crosstalk adversely affect the performance of the device. Replacing the silicon dioxide with a low-k dielectric of the same thickness reduces parasitic capacitance, enabling faster switching speeds and lower heat dissipation.
However, significant improvements are needed in the evolution of low-k dielectric processing technology.